<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>•The Curse Of The Moon• by JUNGLESLUT101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077079">•The Curse Of The Moon•</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNGLESLUT101/pseuds/JUNGLESLUT101'>JUNGLESLUT101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lycanthropes Of Hope County [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Blood, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Deep fucking, F/M, Fluff, Hardcore, Human Sex, Knotting, My on version of werewolves, Pain, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Stomach Bulge, The lycanthrope, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Jacob, deep penetration, it's all fantasy, love/comfort, made some stuff up, other mythical creatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNGLESLUT101/pseuds/JUNGLESLUT101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob has been following a young girl around for weeks because he believes she is<br/>"O dimiourgós" (The Creator)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lycanthropes Of Hope County [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>•The Curse Of The Moon•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfArchangels/gifts">LoverOfArchangels</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy LoverOfArchangels, I had so much fun writing this and I'm very proud of it cause daddy Jacob is my favourite seed and I never get tired writing about him. He could choke me to death and I will thank him after. Ok enjoy bitches😌🧚🏼♀️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob has been following her for weeks now. He couldn't believe she was one, those were only myths right?. She was very young and beautiful, just perfect. He has kept his distance from her but today he was gonna see for himself if she really was </p><p>"<strong>O dimiourgós</strong>" (The Creator)</p><p>........</p><p>She knew someone was watching her from afar, but her body and mind was very calm, she's not sure why tho. </p><p> </p><p>A very pleasant smell woke her. It smelled safe, very safe and warm. It was very late, 2:24 a.m. her parents were fast sleep and she didn't bother to change from her shorts and top or even wear shoes. The smell was driving her insane so she followed it. </p><p> </p><p>The full moon looked so close and big, and it was beautiful, It looked just a hand reach away. It was shining down on her angelically while she walked through the large cold forest. She heard some leaves and twigs snapping behind her but she didn't bother looking back, cause she knew he was following. Her doe green eyes instantly lit up as she saw a small yet beautiful cabin, covered with green vines and white flowers in between. The cabin had deep cracks on its walls and roof, letting the moon light peak inside, the old cabin was also missing it's door, so she decided to go in.</p><p> </p><p>She strode over to the cabin and stopped by the beautiful flowers and vines wrapped around it. She extended her hand and plucked one of the white flowers, bringing it up to her nose and sniffing it deeply. Her vision sparkled and she giggled before making her way inside</p><p>......</p><p>Jacob couldn't be happier when she found her way to the cabin, that cleared a little suspicion about her, he now knew she was rare cause normals humans couldn't sense his scent or follow it but she did just as he wanted. She looked so beautiful as the moon showered her with its light, her long brunette hair swayed from right to left as she walked, and her skin looked sinfully delicious to him.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob stayed back, for her to make her way inside before he followed after her. He almost passed out when her giggles invaded his ears. He thought about how she will react to him, would she be scared, disgusted. Would she think he's disgusting looking in his human form with all the burn marks and past scars?. The insecurities always came but he always shrugged them off.</p><p> </p><p>He made his way to the cabin in just a few steps. When he got inside, he noticed she was standing in front of the king bed, looking at the moon through the old cracked roof, the wooden floor squeaked under his weight and she turned immediately. Her eyes widened as she took in his form.</p><p> </p><p>He was huge, at least 3 times her size. His body was covered in fury red fur and his big eyes were glowing blue in the dim night light. He stood on 2 paws which had huge sharp claws as well as his hands, they could cut into diamond. His toned muscle could be seen through his fur,especially when he shifted</p><p> </p><p>She knew exactly what he was. She used to read it in their families big library, the books were filled with mythical folklores, she was very interested in them, her grandma told her that they were real and warned her about the creatures who have been cursed by the moon for all their immortal lives. <strong>The Lycanthrope</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>He was looking right at her, his chest puffed up as he breathed deeply from his muzzle. She took a step towards him but he moved back. She extended her palm in front of herself and held it there for him.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her suspiciously and thought why wasn't she frightened of him, her scent hasn't changed a bit and her expression held a curious look.</p><p> </p><p>She again took a step towards him but this time he didn't budge, she did it again and again till she was just an arm reach away. She could feel his hot breath on her face. She reached out, waiting for him to step back again or lash at her but he just looked at her, curiously so she decided to touch him. </p><p> </p><p>The fur of his chest was very soft and pleasant to feel, she pulled a little on it and he grunted a little and she immediately loosened her grip. "<em>The lycanthrope</em>" she whispered to herself but he whined deep in his throat to indicate he understood. "<em>Can you talk?</em>" Her voice was so low and calming to him.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Yes</strong>" Jacob answered sternly and saw how her eyes widened for a second from his deep voice or surprise that he could actually talk.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I've read about your kind</em>" she continued caressing up and down and Jacob shivered at her soft yet firm petting. "<em>Are you in pain?</em>" He was shocked at her question, why did she care if he was in pain, he eventually shook his head no and she smiled a little. "<em>I can smell you, why?</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>You are especially pup, I had to make sure you were what you are.</strong>" Her rubbing stopped a bit and she closed the gap between them, burying her face into his chest. His paw came behind her head, petting her hair very gently.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>dimiourgós</em>" she breathed out and he nodded. She read about them as well. They were young, petite and very beautiful. They were very very rare, most would say they didn't exist but here she was standing right in front of a lycanthrope. O dimiourgós were special breeders made only for the lycanthrope. They were the only Humans, that could take the beast knot without dying. They never grew old, and died whenever their mate died, from heartbreak. O dimiourgós could carry as much pups as they wanted without any risks. That's why they were called The creators, they could save the dying population of lycanthropes, and he wanted a whole village of his pups.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>I've been looking for my little lamb to bring back home with me</strong>" his voice send shivers down her spine and made her knees weak. She was his mate and he was hers, forever. He sensed her scent change to arousal and he smiled to himself. "<strong>My breeder. Finally found you</strong>." He could already sense her wetness between her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Your breeder</em>" she breathed. She took in his huge paw in her small hand and walked them towards the bed. Her scent was intoxicating making him light headed.</p><p>"<em>Breed me lycanthrope, I'm ready</em>" she whispered to him and he growled deeply. She felt the vibration through his chest.</p><p> </p><p>In a flash Jacob ripped her clothes to shreds without even scratching her. Her heart was pounding roughly against her ribcage to the point where she was sure he could feel it. She was on full view for him, the moonlight shining of her naked body, making her look angelic. "<strong>Beautiful, Present for me pup</strong>" she immediately complied, crawling to the top of the bed, she popped her ass in the air and rested her cheek on the satin black cover. Behind her Jacob grunted at the view in front of him and couldn't wait anymore.</p><p> </p><p>His big form kneeled right behind her and he leaned down, spreading her cheeks before burying his cold muzzle there. </p><p>He swiped his tongue over her fat lips and she moaned loudly. He lapped at her hungrily, wildly simulating her clit, opening and ass. She tried to squirm away and screamed from the intense sensation but Jacob held her down in a bruising grip on her hips. One of his paws moved from her hips to her pussy, he carefully teased her opening, not pushing it in yet, just warning her of it's presence.</p><p> </p><p>Her hole body tensed when he pushed his big finger into her. She resisted a bit but her vagina was very slick and took the whole of his digit in without problem. </p><p> </p><p>Jacob licked her clit while fingering her vigorously and in no time she came with a loud scream, long and hard. Her walls squeezed very tightly on his finger and her juices gushed into his open mouth. He was determined to make her cum again before giving her his knot, so he continued to roughly overstimulate her. Her body thrashed wildly, trying to get away from the intense feeling. He added another long digit inside her, her walls were clenching tightly to his 2 digits to make him stop his movement, but he just went harsher and faster, ignoring her pleas.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Please, please, I can't, it's too muchhhhh- aghhhhhh</em>" she came again 10 times more intense than the last one. She squirted out her juice right onto his mouth and chin. Her eyes were rolled back in to her skull and her knuckles were white from how tightly she was holding on to the black sheet.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob was satisfied and stoped his movements. "<strong>Delicious,is my breeder ready to be full of my pups</strong>" she nodded furiously and he chuckled darkly. He sat up on his knees, his hips were directly behind hers. He started to roughly jerk himself and in no time his cock came out of its sheath, hard, large, fat, red and very wet. Precum was gushing and dripping on to her from his mushroom head, making her even more slick. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Is this gonna hurt?</em>" Jacob could hear a little fear behind her voice, he knew it would be very painful at first, for both of them, but once he was completely inside her, their pain would turn to arousal in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Yea pup, it's gonna be painful, just take a deep breath and tell me when you're ready</strong>." She nodded and started to breath in and out from her nose to calm herself.</p><p>She swayed her hips on him, indicating that she's ready. He grabbed his large dripping cock and slowly rubbed it back and forth, from her clit all the way to her ass. He took in a breath himself and started to sink into her. The resistance was too much so with his free hand he held open her lips to make the entry easier. </p><p> </p><p>She felt pressure at first but when his head popped in, it send waves of burning pain up her spine, she screamed out loudly, gripping the sheets like an anchor. </p><p> </p><p>Jacob worried when he saw how big he was for her, just the tip was inside and already she was stretched to the max and drops of blood were dripping from her sex down to her thighs. What if she's not O dimiourgós, what if he kills a young girl for no reason. He came back to reality when her soft voice interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I can take it, please keep going</em>" she whined through gritted teeth and he complied, but first he snaked his paw around her and started to massage her swollen clit to lessen the pain. His saliva already numbed enough of the pain, but it was still too much. Jacob started sinking into her when she moaned from pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Her screams was mixed with his howls and grunts of pain with every Inch to painful Inch. With one hard thrust he broke through her resistance, and now was fully inside of her, except for his now half swollen knot. </p><p> </p><p>She screamed from the agonizing pain as he penetrated her completely, blood was now freely running down her thighs and landing on the satin sheets under her. </p><p> </p><p>He leaned down and started licking and nipping on her skin while his free hand started to fondle with her breast, with the other one on her clit. "<strong>Shhh pup, I'm in, shhh you did so well, such a good girl for taking all of me</strong>" her inside fluttered at his praise and he knew she liked it. </p><p> </p><p>Their pain soon turn to arousal when they both started to move their hips little by little in unison. She was soon blinded in lust and his scent, oh god his scent was drowning her and she loved it. Smell of the forest mixed with his sweat and blood from God knows who, behind them all the hint of sandalwood almost send her to the edge. She started to push back hard as he pounded into her, their speed gradually quickening to a punishing pace which light headed and blocked their vision for a couple of seconds. "<em>Faster, harder, right there, oh god feel so good</em>" </p><p> </p><p>Jacob had to squeeze his balls to stop himself from filling her to soon, he was gonna enjoy his breeder before deciding to cum. Her none stop chanting send welcomed shivers, from his spine then right to his cock. He started caressing her navel but came to a stop when he felt the outline of his cock through her belly. He growled loudly before squeezing the bulge which almost send her right over the edge from the powerful feeling.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Harder, fuck I'm so close, I'm gonna c... Fuuuckkkkkk</em>" she finally reached her body shaking orgasm when Jacob flicked right over her enlarged clit, the pain that shot through her immediately mixed with the pleasure. Jacob grabbed a fistful of her long her and sat back on his hunches, dragging her with him so she was sitting over his lap while he thrusted into her in a merciless pace, not giving a chance to come down from her high.</p><p> </p><p>He sank in even deeper, his head hitting her cervix, threatening to break in. He draped a protective arm over her waist holding her there, while feeling his cock slide up and down through her bulging stomach. He was so deep into her and he loved it, every fucking second of it.</p><p> </p><p>Jacobs knot was swollen to the max and he needed it inside her. "<strong>Ready to take my knot breeder?</strong>" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Yes, please I want it deep inside of me, please</em>" she milked him with all her might and with a loud deep howl he emptied himself right inside of her. His paws gripped her hips tightly and slid her over his cock before slamming her back down with all his strength right on his knot and it finally break through, his fat knot was inside her. She felt every spurt of his seed that filled her, right to the fucking brim.</p><p> </p><p>She screamed in agony as she felt herself tear around him, she blacked out for a long 30 seconds before coming back to reality, when Jacob bit through her shoulder. The mating mark."<strong>shhh honey, it's ok, you took it all. My good girl took my all of me</strong>."</p><p> </p><p>He lapped at her deep bite wound to sooth the pain from both his knot and the wound he inflicted. She calmed down immediately and leaned back against his furry chest. Her body was glistening with sweat and her scent had turned into something loving and warm. The smell of cinnamon and vanilla calmed Jacob down, the smell of home. She was his home from now on.</p><p> </p><p>He caressed her cheeks soothingly and she turned before smiling at him tiredly. Jacob swiped his warm tongue over her face to show his affection and she giggled. "<strong>My home.</strong>" He said before carefully lying the both of them on their side, while they were still locked together.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into a blissful deep sleep. Jacob wrapped her in his embrace and warmth to protect her from the cool night air before he also fell into a deep sleep after the longest time of not being able to and it was all because of her, his breeder. She was gonna change his life forever.</p><p>............</p><p>She woke up first, from the sunlight that shone down brightly through the cracks. Her eyes fluttered open and closed a couple of times, trying to get used to the brightness. She gasped in surprise when she took in the sleeping man curled up next to her, his nose was buried deeply into her bite mark and immediately the events of last night came to her mind.</p><p> </p><p>She took in his sleeping form, he had fury red hair just like last night, his skin had scars all over, from his face all over down to his navel. He still had that calming, safe and warm scent. She slowly brought her hand over his cheek and slowly caressed his scarred skin.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob eyes shot open immediately and he growled at the threat before harshly grabbing it's hand. She whimpered a little from the pressure over her wrist. Jacob immediately loosened his grasp when he looked at the girl, she wasn't a threat. </p><p> </p><p>She gave him a bright smile and grabbed his hand and gave it a loving kiss. "<em>My name's Luna</em>" she whispered softly and Jacob had to close his eyes and mentally tell himself that she was very much real and not a dream. "<em>Umm, do you remember last night?</em>" He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you?" She thought about it awhile before speaking up.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You're The lycanthrope and I am O dimiourgós</em>." She smiled warmly before leaning in and giving his lips a quick kiss. He looked at her, a bit surprised that she still haven't left.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. You know what that means so why aren't you scared?" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>You make me feel warm and safe, I'm not sure how to explain it but-</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I know exactly what you mean pup, it's the bond between us, it can never break once we're mated." He leaned forward and started kissing her jawline and neck, suckling on them, grazing his teeth over them. She moaned and closed her eyes but they soon opened when she felt something harden inside her, she gasped loudly and looked between herself and noticed that he was still deep inside her.</p><p> </p><p>She tightened her inside experimentally and giggled when he groaned then hissed. "Fucking hell pup, so fucking tight. Not now, I want to take you somewhere." Without giving her the chance to speak he took a hold of her waist and rolled off from the bed with him still seated inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her thighs around his waist tightly, snickering loudly as he started walking. </p><p> </p><p>She occasionally squeezed herself around his now painfully hard length, earning herself a grunt and a smack to her naked ass. He walked her through the woods, both of them very naked and out in the early morning breeze. </p><p> </p><p>He came to a stop when he spotted the clean waterfall. She turned her head and gasped at the beautiful scene. Long bright trees surrounded the area, the sun shone right over the greenish blue flat river. The water was see through, colourful fish would dance and swim around. There were big flat rocks inside the water, the perfect spot for sitting. It was something straight from a Fantasyland. She was wondering if elves or unicorns would just appear out of nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>This is beautiful erm, sir?</em>" He chuckled at her before telling her his name. "<em>This looks very unreal, it's amazing.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>He started moving towards the flat river. The cool water came up to his shins and slowly higher as he goes further. She screeched out when the cool water hit her bum and she tightened the hold on Jacob to somehow steal his heat for herself. The water was somehow getting warmer as they went deeper inside. The height of the water never came higher than her buttocks and she was glad for that. </p><p> </p><p>Jacob sat down on a black large flat rock, it was very warm as the sun was shining right on it. The water covered the warm rock slightly. Jacob layed back, with his back straight on the rock, his knees were hanging off, because of his height. </p><p> </p><p>He held her tightly right over his lap "start moving pup." She complied by rotating her hips this way and that, before slowly picking up the pace and eventually she was bouncing hard on his cock. Jacob looked up at her in awe and wondered if she really was an angel sent to him. She certainly looked like one as the sunlight perked behind her, her hair came down to her waist and covered her bouncing tits. He moved them aside just to have the perfect view, her nipples were hard nubs and he couldn't help himself but pinch them. Her moaning was like a beautiful choir. She set her palm flat on his chest and leaned down, catching his lips in a passionate kiss. Her big doe green eyes looked at him so lovingly, his chest knotted up painfully. </p><p> </p><p>'How can she look at me like that, why isn't she scared like the rest' her hips came to a stop and he looked up at her questioningly. Her gaze was facing straight behind him. She was met with a beautiful white fawn with long antlers. It was standing in the middle of a field full of that white flowers. Sparkles appeared around it and she thought she was imagining it.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>The white fawn</em>" she whispered. Another mythical creature she read about. They had the purest of the souls.</p><p> </p><p>"That's my sister. Faith" he said sternly before bucking his hips up without giving a damn if she watches or not. Her gasps turned into long moans.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>How are you a lycanthrope and she's a white fawn.</em>" She panted out as she bounced on his cock.</p><p> </p><p>"Adopted" he strained out. "Fuck honey, I'm so close. Keep riding me like a good girl." She started grinding hard down on him, she looked back up at the flower field but the fawn was gone and instead there were white bunny's.</p><p> </p><p>She felt him swell up again just like last time and her eyes widened. "<em>Wait, is that your</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"Knot, don't worry it's much smaller, it will get through without tearing. Fuck I want you to cum on my knot pup, c'mon harder, I know you can do it." Her knees were screaming at her for putting this much pressure on them but she bounced hard up and down. </p><p> </p><p>Jacob got ahold of her hips, with all his strength to slide her up and down before thrusting into her roughly in one swift motion, she screamed as the knot got in, he was right it wasn't as painful as last night but it still stretched her uncomfortably. Jacob filled her with so much cum, she thought she was gonna explode but eventually came to an end.</p><p> </p><p>He snaked his hands between her folds and started rubbing at her clit furiously. The other hand started gripping her nipples and tits, soon she was writhing on him and without warning her orgasm hit her, sending her into waves and waves of shaking pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob grunted when she milked his dry cock painfully. She fell on his body from exhaustion, both of them breathing heavily. </p><p>.......</p><p>She was fast asleep on his chest, the warm water started to rise little by little indicating it was time for them to leave. He looked back at the bliss field and this time his younger brother was there with faith. Both in their true forms, watching them carefully. The white fawn and The white Lycanthrope. After all Joseph was the one who told him about "<strong>O dimiourgós</strong>"</p><p> </p><p><strong>The end</strong>.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been very busy this couple of days but as soon as I can I will start writing again. Thank you and please request anything you want done with the seeds.🧚🏼♀️🦋</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>